Change of Heart
by IAmAlbertWesker
Summary: Ryou Bakura spends most of his time daydreaming about the infamous Seto Kaiba. He falls behind in school, is a victim to bullying, and is abused by the spirit of his millenium ring. He cuts himself to ease the pain, but when that fails he turns to suicide, only to have said dark haired CEO stop him. Rated M for lots of angst, language, self-harm, suicide, and rape.
1. Daydreaming

Ryou Bakura sits at his desk, chin resting on his hand, elbow resting on the table. The science teacher is giving a long lecture about covalent and ionic bonds. It bores Bakura to death. He mindlessly doodles on a blank piece of paper. He lets out a sigh, lowering his head ever so slightly, looking out of the corner of his eyes at the brunet in the seat next to him, one row over. He sighs. _Seto Kaiba. _He was the most attractive student in the school. And the richest. And the most unfriendly. Though that didn't stop Bakura from having a crush on him. He was _completely_ infatuated with Kaiba, even though he was sure Kaiba didn't know of his presence, only one seat over. The dark haired CEO was typing away on his laptop, probably something to do with his company Kaiba Corp, and taking notes at the same time. Bakura watches the gentle strokes of Kaiba's long, artistic fingers as he produces the most beautiful hand writing the white haired boy had ever seen.

The bell rings, startling Bakura and tearing him from his thoughts, nearly causing him to fall out of his seat. He could hear several students behind him chuckle as they grab their textbooks and binders, racing one another out of the room. Kaiba was always the last to leave, so Bakura saved no time by slowly tucking his note-less sheet into his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Bakura watches Kaiba shut his laptop and gather his things while he makes for the door, stopped a few feet short by a strong hand on his shoulder. He startles, quickly turning to look, relieved it's just the science teacher Mr. Kakuto.

"Is everything alright Ryou? Is something troubling you?" A look of concern crosses Mr. Kakuto's face. "Is everything ok at home…?"

Bakura isn't shocked by this question, nor taken aback. Most of his other teachers had asked the same question. Though he already had a pre-meditated response.

"Oh, no sir! Of course not! I'm just having a bit of trouble focusing… maybe I should see the doctor?"

Bakura pretends he didn't see the teachers eyes advert to his forearms quickly. He doesn't ask why Bakura isn't wearing his uniform blazer sleeves up to his elbows like the other boys in the school. Doesn't ask why he never laughs or smiles at the jokes thrown about the room at times.

"Well, ok," Mr. Kakuto starts as Bakura rushes for the door, "If you miss school just make sure you bring a note!" Bakura takes one last look behind him, but Kaiba is gone, having slipped out during their conversation. He frowns.

The hallways are filled with a large body of students rushing to the cafeteria in hopes of being the first in line. Bakura walks the opposite way, getting pushed aside by some of the other senior boys as per usual, and pushes open the metal double doors to the schools courtyard. There are several benches lining the brick walkways and large blossom tree's shedding their pink and white petals. Bakura turns and walks along the fence, marking the edge of the school property. A small stream cuts through the back of the soccer field and a tall willow tree providing a place of secret and solace stands by it. Bakura's secret place. The place he goes when he needs to be alone.

The place he goes to cut.

Bakura pulls the messenger bag over his shoulder and sits near the river in the shade provided by the tree. He unzips a secret compartment and pulls out a sharp, silver razorblade before sliding up the left sleeve of his uniform. The skin on his forearm is scabbed and scared from multiple other sessions. He finds a small patch of untouched skin just before his elbow and presses the blade against it, applying pressure and slowly dragging it horizontally.

"Ahh…" Bakura lets out a small gasp at the initial sting of pain. He presses his lips together as he watches small beads of blood form from the fresh wound before trickling down the length of his arm, wrapping themselves between his fingers. Bakura is always fascinated by it; how something so beautiful is the cause of so much pain.

But the cutting isn't his cause of pain, it's his release. He cuts open his flesh so that the pain in his heart and soul may leak out, and provide him with temporary relief.

Bakura lets out a sigh, resting his back against the tree and shutting his eyes. This is as close as he gets to being happy. Content.

The next day passes the same way, Bakura watching Kaiba through dreamy eyes during the two classes that they shared. Cutting at lunch. He would stay at school until roughly 5pm, reading or doodling in the library until it closed for the day. He dreaded to go home. A place out of public that the spirit of his millennium ring could torment him.

Bakura shuts the door to his apartment, startling as an older, darker version of himself glares back at him. He presses himself against the door.

"Oh, yami… you scared me…" He whispers, looking away.

"My apologies, little Ryou." He reaches out, stroking Bakura's cheek lightly. Bakura knows he's not really there, but somehow he can feel every touch. Watches as his Yami's expression go from collected to furious as he grabs Bakura's left wrist, yanking Bakura towards himself. Bakura lets out a yelp in both pain and surprise.

"Why must you insist on doing this to yourself, Bakura?" He hisses, pulling the sleeve of Bakura's school blazer up his arm so roughly some of the wounds reopen and begin to bleed.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Are the things that I do for you simply not good enough? Do you believe I don't care for you?"

"No! I would never doubt your love for me!" A scared Bakura replies, bracing himself for a blow that does not come. There's silence for a few moments before his Yami pulls him into his arms. Bakura struggles for a moment, not sure if he really wants to embrace the spirit back or not. Decides against it, even if it would bring him a moment of false comfort.

"Good."

Bakura lets out a mental sigh of relief. That was a close one.

Mr. Kakuto drones on about chemistry, not a single word registering in Bakura's head. He absentmindedly rubs his bruised wrist before picking up his pen and scribbling the lyrics of a Damnation Angels song onto the paper.

_Hope, hope can sometimes change your life, hope can set you free, hope can be a light in the dark. Dreams, dreams may sometimes be shattered, dreams might even fade away, but dreams can give you hope inside yourself._

_Me, I gave up long ago. I lost my hope, I lost my dreams, I became someone else. You, you still remember me, but do you know and do you see what I really am?_

As Bakura writes the last word, he turns his head and looks at Kaiba to find the brunet staring right back at him, cold blue eyes gazing into warm brown ones. Bakura instantly looks away, adverting his eyes back to the paper. Kaiba watches him, reading the words scribbled over his paper. Narrows his eyes. Wonders whats going on inside Bakura's head.


	2. An Attempt on Life

As the students file out of the room for lunch, Bakura packs his things but doesn't leave. During first period he overheard Joey talking about a duel between Yugi and Kaiba today at lunch that would be taking place in Mr. Kakuto's room. Kaiba opens his metal briefcase, pulling out his deck and preparing as Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey enter the room, all chatting loudly to one another.

"Ready to get creamed again, Kaiba?" Joey mocks, chuckling to himself. Yugi pulls up a chair and sits across from Kaiba, pulling his deck from his school blazer pocket and setting it on the table. Yugi's friends sit behind him. Bakura couldn't help but notice from across the room that Kaiba was all alone. Bakura stood and walked over.

"Oh, hey Bakura!" Yugi smiled at him.

"Hi Yugi. Mind if I watch?"

"Sure." He says cheerfully. Bakura pulls up a chair on Kaiba's side of the room. Kaiba looks at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Bakura, why don't you sit over here with the people that aren't jerks?" Joey insists.

"Oh that's quite alright Joey, I wouldn't be able to get a good view of the duel." Bakura says innocently.

"Are you two lovebirds done yet or should you get a private room?" Kaiba snaps, drawing his hand. Bakura frowns. Joey opens his mouth with a retort but Tristan stops him. Yugi draws his hand too.

Bakura hoped Kaiba knew he had moral support in this duel, even if he was too stubborn to accept it.

"I believe in you." Bakura whispers quietly.

Twenty minutes later Yugi's friends let out delighted screams.

"No! My Blue Eyes!" Kaiba groans, a look of shock on his face.

"Ahahaha yeah! Yug is still undefeated!" Joey and Tristan fist bump.

"Better luck next time, Kaiba." Yugi smiles, sliding Exodia the Forbidden One back into his deck as they leave. Kaiba's head is bowed.

"How did he defeat me? There's no way. I did all the calculations!"

Bakura frowns, looking at the three Blue Eyes White Dragon's on the table. He had never actually seen the cards until now.

Bakura reaches into his messenger bag, fingers brushing along the edge of his most special card. He pulls it out and places it softly on the table, beside the first Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba looks up at him, having completely forgotten he wasn't alone in the room.

"I don't need your pity Bakura, or your stupid card." Kaiba growls, his eyes as icy as that of his dragons.

Bakura says nothing, just stares into those cold, hurtful eyes for what feels like forever until he can feel tears sliding down his face. He turns on his heel and runs from the room, leaving Kaiba and the Change of Heart card behind.

Bakura doesn't attend his next two classes. He's sitting under the tall willow tree, filleting the flesh on both of his forearms. He doesn't feel the stinging and burning pain. It's nothing compared to the agony that fills his heart. Cutting isn't enough anymore.

The math teacher takes the attendance, calling out students name's in alphabetical order. Frowns when there is no response from Bakura, his prescene elsewhere. Kaiba stares at the empty seat in front of him. Tries to tell himself it's not because of what he said. Guilt gnaws at him on the inside throughout the class, and he finds himself pulling out the Change of Heart card and staring at it twhile the other students work on assignments.

It's 4:45 p.m. The school is empty except for the librarian, who sits at her desk enjoying a leather-bound book. Bakura walks through the hallways, headed straight for the boy's washroom on the far end of the school. A place no one will find him until the next morning…

He drops his messenger bag on the floor and pulls out the razor blade. His cheeks are sticky from so many tears having been cried, tears that still flow from soft brown eyes. He rolls the sleeves of his uniform up to his elbows, lets out a shaky breath, presses the razorblade against his wrist. Begins cutting deep. Deeper than he's ever cut before. Horizontal lines across his left arm. Cuts vertically up the length of his right forearm, one long, deep cut that stops at his elbow. Blood torrents down his arm, staining the white porcelain sink dark crimson red. The razor slips from between his fingers and falls to the floor.

"Nhhh…" Bakura groans, bracing himself on the sink basin. He can already feel himself start to slip away. Keeping his eyes open becomes harder and harder as the seconds pass. Time seems to slow. Adverts his eyes to look at himself in the mirror for one last time…

…and in the reflection, standing behind him with wide, blue eyes, is Kaiba.

Bakura screams, but no noise escapes his lips. _'No! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!'_

And after three seconds of their gazes holding through the mirror, Bakura lets out a sigh and collapses onto the floor, unconscious.

"Bakura!" Kaiba rushes to the white haired boy's side, dropping his briefcase which bursts open, sending his cards into the air. He's falling to his knees and pulling Bakura into his lap as the cards slowly flutter to the floor. Wraps his wrist tightly around Bakura's right inner elbow and raising it, trying to stop the blood flow. He watches as the Change of Heart card lands face-up next to Bakura. He can feel a pulse that's just barely there. The blood keeps flowing, sliding between Kaiba's fingers and down his hand. Soaks his pant legs.

"Somebody help me!" Kaiba's screaming, even though part of him knows no one is there to hear his pleas for help. He pulls off his coat, tearing one sleeve off at a time and wrapping them tightly around the wounds. In just seconds he can already see the blood soaking through the layers of white fabric.

_So much blood…_

Kaiba reaches into his pocket, pulling out his touch-screen phone and dials 9-1-1, blood smeared over the clear glass. He tells them who he is, and if they aren't at the school in three minutes flat he will sue. As soon as he hangs up there's a wail of sirens in the distance. Kaiba pulls Bakura into his arm's bridal style and stands, kicking open the doors and rushing into the courtyard. An ambulance is pulling up and he spares no time, getting in and lying Bakura down on the gurney as the police secure the scene. Bakura's heart stop's for 39 seconds before the medics manage to bring him back to life with the defibrillator.

They rush Bakura through the emergency room, Kaiba running alongside them. They pass through the double doors to the operating room and he's stopped by a middle aged doctor.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't pass this point."

"Do you know who I am? I am Seto Kaiba, and I own this hospital. If you don't let me in-" Kaiba yells furiously.

"These rules are for the patient's safety. If you exposed him to something during surgery he would surely die. Do you want that?"

Kaiba presses his lips together and turns on his heel, going to the waiting room and beginning to pace, ignoring the hushed whispers of his name.


	3. Bakura's New Home

Four hours. Kaiba paces for four hours in his torn, blood drenched clothing before a surgeon comes to get him.

"He's awake if you'd like to see him."

Kaiba follows the surgeon down long hallways, ignoring the looks he gets from everyone that passes by. He's let into room 404, a small, single person room. Bakura is lying on the bed, eyes closed with an IV needle in his hand. His arms are bandaged tightly.

"Bakura..?" Kaiba whispers, unsure if he's sleeping or not.

Bakura opens his chocolate brown eyes and they fall on Kaiba. He almost instantly looks away.

Kaiba grabs a chair and slides it to the edge of the bed, dropping onto the seat with a sigh.

"How could you-"Kaiba stops himself, swallowing the disgust in his voice. "How could you do that to yourself?" He repeats softly.

Bakura turns to look at Kaiba, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Why would you even save me? You don't give a damn about me, or anyone. I have no friends, no family, and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

Kaiba sighs, opening his briefcase that was returned to him whilst waiting, and flips through his cards. Bakura watches as he pulls one out from the deck, flipping it around so Bakura could see what is was.

_Change of Heart…_

"If I truly hated you, would I have kept the card you gave me?"

Bakura shakes his head. There's a knock on the door and in steps a nurse, flipping through some papers. She removes the IV from his hand and puts a Band-Aid over the spot.

"Ryou Bakura, you're allowed to go home whenever you feel ready. Just make sure to change your bandages regularly and keep the wounds clean. Because this is a first time offense, you will not be reprimanded. But if it happens again, there will be consequences." She smiles and leaves.

Kaiba watches as Bakura tosses the blankets off of himself. He's still wearing his bloody clothes. Watches as he reaches for his millennium ring and slides it over his head so it falls against his chest. Kaiba stands and grabs his briefcase as Bakura slips on his shoes. Follows him out of the hospital. There's a limo waiting for Kaiba in the priority parking already. Bakura begins walking away and Kaiba grabs his hand.

"I don't think so. You're not going home so you can try to take your life again. You're coming with me." The driver opens the back door for them, and Kaiba ignores Bakura's pleas pushing him into the limo and sitting beside him.

"Where to Master Kaiba?" The driver asks through the intercom.

"Home."

They sit in silence as the Limo pulls onto the highway and begins driving towards the edge of town.

As the Limo pulls through the iron gates and stops at the pathway to the front doors, Mokuba is running towards them. Kaiba steps out of the car in time to be hugged by his younger brother.

"Seto, I heard what happened! Is everything ok?"

"It's fine Mokuba, just a long day."

The raven haired boy watches as Bakura steps out of the limo.

"Wow, you two have really been through Hell, huh?"

Kaiba nods and leads the way into the mansion. Bakura walks slowly, looking at the scenery. Many flowers and shrubs filled the yard. The house was made of a beautiful stone, the windows covered in stained glass depicting blue eyes white dragons. Bakura never imaged in a million years that he would have a chance to step onto the Kaiba property, but here he was.

"Mokuba, wait for me upstairs." Kaiba says as they enter the house. The space is vast, walls and floors covered with expensive furnishings like paintings, sculptures, vases, and silk curtains.

Mokuba nods, running up the stairs two at a time. Kaiba turns and watches Bakura take everything in.

"You're house is astonishing." He whispers. Kaiba shrugs.

"Less so when you have no one to share it with."

An older lady wearing a frilly maid's outfit approaches them, smiling warmly.

"It's nice to see you've returned, Master Kaiba. May I take your things?" Kaiba hands her his briefcase.

"Bakura, this is Isa, the house maid and cook. She will show you where you will be staying, as well as the guidelines for your new job."

"New… job?" Bakura questions, confused.

"What do you take me for, some sort of charity? You'll have to work for me to earn your stay, and Isa retires today so you shall take her place." With that Kaiba turns on his heel and ascends the staircase.

"Come with me dear." She leads Bakura down one of the hallways and unlocks a door with the key around her neck. She walks inside the room Bakura assumes is Kaiba's personal study and sets the briefcase on the desk before returning and locking the door.

Isa leads Bakura on a tour of the house that has two floors and a basement. She showed him what room he would be staying in and left to fetch him a pair of "Master Kaiba's clothes". Bakura pulled back the silk drapes to find he had a beautiful view of the garden.

Isa returned a few minutes later.

"I hope these fit, they are some of Master Kaiba's older clothing although he is quite taller than you. When you are finished changing and washing up please join me in the kitchen."

After she leaves Bakura slips out of his blood stained clothing and steps into the shower next to his bedroom. He slowly peels off the bandages and grits his teeth, some of the wounds reopening. He turns the water on a bit hotter than he should and gasps as his skin tingles against the heat. He pours some vanilla scented shampoo into his hand and massages it into his scalp, letting out a moan. He watches as the blood mingles with the water sliding down his body, turning the liquid an off-pink color.

Bakura steps out of the shower and dries himself off with a towel. He slides on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, then pulls a black hoodie over his head. He looks at himself in the mirror, and to his surprise, he looks stunning in black. He makes his way to the kitchen where Isa is waiting. She tells him everything he needs to know, making sure to mention that Kaiba likes his coffee triple triple, his favorite food is steak, cooked rare, and for drinks he likes the crème brule martini or vodka straight up. When she is sure Bakura knows everything, she hugs him and leaves.

Bakura opens the fridge and is shocked to find there is hardly any food. Dinner is roughly four hours away and it simply will not due. He makes his way up the stairs in search for Kaiba.

"Kaiba?" he asks, standing in front of the door at the end of the hallway.

"What is it?" A cold reply.

"May I come in?"

"If you must."

Bakura pushes open the door and gasps, turning his had from the brunet. He didn't mean to look, but nonetheless never expected Kaiba to allow him in whilst only wearing _boxers._

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"What do you want, Bakura?" Kaiba demands, slipping into a pair of pants and buttoning them up.

"Well, um, I was wondering if we could get some food? So I can prepare dinner for you tonight, of course." Bakura nervously runs his hand over his arm, keeping his eyes adverted.

Kaiba slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out his wallet, tossing it to Bakura.

"Just use the credit card." Kaiba pulls a shirt over his head.

"What if they ask me to sign?" Bakura asks.

"Just sign for me, then. You spent all that time watching me write, my hand writing should come naturally to you." Kaiba slips on a new white trench coat and brushes past Bakura.

"Oh, and Bakura? Buy yourself some damn clothes."


	4. Housekeeping

It had been quite some time since Bakura had gone clothes shopping, and he wasn't quite sure what was "in". He didn't have much time, though it was getting quite late and he still had to purchase groceries. He didn't have time to go to more than one store, and he knew Kaiba wouldn't want him to look cheap, so he decided on Guess. He quickly tried on pairs of skinny jeans, denim jeans, dress shirts, tight t-shirts, and picked out a few packs of silk boxers. He felt slightly ashamed of the four-digit bill, but reminded himself that Kaiba did have standards, and Bakura didn't want to do anything that would displease him. The cashier handed him the receipt and he quickly signed it with flawless precision. _Seto Kaiba__._

Bakura raced through the aisles of the grocery store, tossing anything he may need into the cart less-than-gracefully. After he purchased the food he got into the limo and sat back as the driver returned to the Kaiba manor. Bakura thanked the man and dropped the clothing off in his room and peeling off the hoodie before making a few trips from the limo to the kitchen. He began to prepare the perfect meal as he put away the groceries and took out the gold-encrusted china.

Bakura pushes his way through the dining room doors, back first as to not drop either of the plates in his hands. Kaiba sits at one end of the dinner table and Mokuba at the other. Bakura sets Mokuba's plate of salmon and fettuccini alfredo down and smiles as Mokuba's eyes light up. He strides to the other end of the table, setting Kaiba's plate of thinly slide rare steak drizzled in Thai sauce and a crème brule martini in front of him before bowing and stepping back to the wall. Kaiba's eyes remain their icy cold blue as he gracefully begins to eat, and although Bakura is tempted, he keeps his eyes off the brunet.

"Wow Bakura! This is really good!" Mokuba chews happily. Bakura smiles at the raven haired boy. He was incredibly hungry, and thankfully his stomach didn't growl. He would have time to eat once the dishes were done, floors were swept, laundry was folded, and he helped Mokuba finish his homework.

When they were done eating, Bakura took the dishes and headed back to the kitchen, wondering if Kaiba would want him to wear a maid's outfit..?

He ran the water hot and began to fill up the sink, placing the first plate on the counter top. Before he knows what's happening the world is spinning and he crashes to the floor, the second plate shattering in his hand as the world goes black.

_Bakura opens his eyes to the sound of screaming. The noise is white-hot with anger, and he shrinks away in fear. He knows whose voice it is, and it chills him to the bone._

_"How dare you defy me! How dare you run away! How dare you attempt to take the life of the vessel I possess! You shall be punished…"_

_The spirit grabs his wrist, yanking on it hard and causing Bakura to stumble. _

_"If you enjoy pain so much, allow me to be your provider…" The spirit twists hard, tearing the scabs on Bakura's left arm open. He cries out in pain and tries to pull away, but to no prevail._

_"Why do you do this to me? I've never done anything wrong to you! Please, stop! You're hurting me!" Bakura pleads, making eye contact with the spirit. He watches those dark eyes fill with hatred and something else. Something wrong. Hunger. Desire. Lust…_

_"Oh, little Ryou, my sweet angel… how your actions disappoint me so! But, do not fear, I know of a way you can make it up to me…" _

_The spirit tosses Bakura to the floor and he lets out a yelp of pain. He tries to crawl back but the spirit is crawling up his body, caressing his figure…_

_"So you are wearing his clothes now, too? No matter, if Seto Kaiba becomes a threat to me I will kill him."_

_Bakura doesn't have a chance to beg and plead before the spirit is tearing off his shirt and attacking his neck with bites that bruise and break the skin. He licks the shell of Bakura's ear, whispering darkly into it._

_"Could you imagine if I ravaged him? Oh, it would ruin everything for you…"_

_Bakura can feel a wet sensation against his skin and the spirit growls in annoyance._

_"Bakura!"_

Kaiba says nothing during the meal. It's very well done, almost _too_ well done, for his favorite meal. He dismisses Mokuba to work on his homework and wraps his fingers around the thin glass stem, taking a sip. He inwardly lets out a sigh of pleasure and his eyes flick to Bakura. How could he have perfected it in such a short amount of time?

Bakura takes the dirty dishes and leaves for the kitchen, leaving Kaiba alone with his drink. After ten minutes of contemplation, Kaiba decides to thank Bakura and heads towards the kitchen. As he nears the kitchen, his steps splash and he looks down to find a thin layer of water covering the hardwood floor.

"What the hell?" He pushes open the door. Water pours from the tap and into the overflowing sink, sliding down the counters and onto the floor where Bakura is lying, eyes closed, and head tilted to the side. There's a broken plate near his hand, which is bleeding as well as his left arm, turning the water a runny pink color in places. Kaiba runs over, quickly shutting off the water before kneeling over him. He takes Bakura's injured hand in one of his own, squeezing it tightly to try and stop the bleeding. He uses his other hand to shake Bakura's shoulders.

"Bakura!"

Bakura eyes flutter open to find Kaiba leaning over him. The pain from the terror in his head still clings to his skin. The millennium ring is heavy around his neck.

"S-Seto…" Bakura says, his voice barely a whisper. It feels hoarse from all the screaming, the pleading, the begging…

"Shhh, it's alright. I've got you." Kaiba picks Bakura up bridal style and heads to the master bedroom.

"I-I'm so sorry… I broke a plate-" Bakura starts.

"It's no big deal, they were unpleasant to look at anyways." Kaiba lays Bakura on the bed and leaves to retrieve medical supplies. Bakura stares at the ceiling until Kaiba returns. Kaiba cleans and bandages Bakura's hand first, then both of his forearms.

"What is going on with you lately, Bakura?" Kaiba asks, repacking the supplies. His voice doesn't have it's usual frozen tone to it. Bakura bites his lip, trying not to cry. His voice cracks as he speaks.

"It's not like you'd believe me if I told you anyways…"

Kaiba sighs, standing and leaving the things.

"Fine, don't tell me. See if I care." Kaiba leaves, slamming the door shut. Bakura flinches and pulls the blankets over himself, tears falling from his eyes. He didn't mean to upset Kaiba. He inhales deeply, eyes widening as he just now realizes he's in Kaiba's bed. The familiar smell of vanilla washes over him and he lets out a sigh, relaxing into the pillows. Maybe he should just rest his eyes…

When Bakura opens his eyes, everything is enveloped in black. The only source of light comes from a small line underneath the door. He yawns and rubs his eyes. What time was it..?

Bakura jerks upright. 'Oh no! I must've fallen asleep!' He flings the blankets off of himself and runs to the door, making his way through the darkness. The water on the floor is gone and Bakura wonders if Kaiba had to clean the mess himself. There is a light on downstairs and he is drawn to it like a moth, creeping down the stairs careful to not wake anyone. The light is coming from Kaiba's study. Bakura knocks on the door softly three times and waits. There's no reply so he knocks again, but still no reply. He slowly turns the knob and pushes the door open.

Kaiba is asleep, chin resting on hand resting on table, bangs fallen over one eye. His laptop is still on, the white light making his pale flesh glow. Bakura walks over to the CEO and smiles. Somehow Kaiba managed to be incredibly sexy and cute at the same time. Bakura saves the document and shuts the laptop before gently nudging Kaiba awake.

"What is it?" The brunet groans and slowly opens his eyes, squinting at the darkness.

"It's quite late, you should head to bed. Tomorrow is a school day."

Kaiba groans again and lets his face drop onto the desk.

"Do I have to carry you to bed myself?" Bakura asks. He knows Kaiba doesn't weigh much more than him, but internally questions whether or not he could actually carry him. There's a long moment of silence before Kaiba tiredly replies.

"Yes."

Bakura smiles, his heart swelling a little as he helps Kaiba onto his back and begins making his way upstairs. Kaiba tightly wraps his arms around Bakura's shoulders and this makes him smile all the more. He pushes the door to Kaiba's bedroom open and lay the CEO down, pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

"Goodnight…" Bakura whispers, leaving and closing the door. He yawns and makes his way back to his own bedroom, setting the digital clock for 6 a.m. That was only five hours away and Bakura knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.


	5. Advice From the Spirit

The alarm blares until Bakura awakens, slamming his hand down on the thing to make it stop. He picks out his clothing for the day, black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, and black silk boxers. He quickly slides his clothes on and makes his way to the kitchen. He wonders if Kaiba actually eats during the day time because he'd never witnessed the CEO eat at school.

Bakura's stomach growls loudly as he prepares breakfast: a simple meal consisting of hash browns, bacon, and scrambled eggs. He packs a lunch for each of the brothers and by the time he's carrying breakfast into the dining room it's nearly 7 a.m. They eat quickly eat as Bakura finishes packing their things, running down the stairs and to the limo just as it's about to leave. He sits in the very back beside Kaiba.

The limo stops at the elementary school first and Mokuba hugs Bakura on his way out, grabbing his lunch and running to catch up with some friends. The limo arrives at the high school just as the first bell is ringing and Bakura hands Kaiba his lunch, walking behind him towards math class. Bakura keeps his head down, the other students going silent as he passes. He feels like a plague, feels like everyone is too afraid to speak their thoughts. He takes his seat in front of Kaiba and mumbles a quiet "here" when the teacher takes attendance. He spends both morning classes writing out the lyrics of his favorite songs.

He waits for the class to empty when the lunch bell rings, unwrapping his iPod headphones and putting them in his ears. Evanescence begins to play.

_I've woken now to find myself in the shadows of all I have created. I'm longing to be lost in you, away from this place I have made. Won't you take me away from me?_

As the song finishes, his spirit's voice echoes in his head.

_"Are you going to be the victim to their pity, or shall you stand up for yourself and let them know you are strong?"_

Bakura stops in his tracks. There is truth in what his spirit says.

_"How do you suppose I do that?" _

_"Keep your head high, your gaze cold, uncaring. Tread with confidence. Act as if they aren't even there. Do not hide who you are. You're stronger than you think, little Ryou…"_

Bakura never took advice from the spirit, but decided he would give it a try. Deep down he knows the spirit isn't completely bad. He rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows, exposing his wounds and lifting his head taking long, sure strides. He glared at anyone that stood in his way and smirked to himself, watching as they parted like the Red Sea. The only student that wasn't intimidated by his façade was Misha, one of his regular bullies. The dark haired boy stood in his path, arms crossed, smug look on his face. He was a good foot taller than Bakura, but for the first time he wasn't scared. The other students backed away but watched on, knowing a fight was about to unfold. And Bakura didn't fight.

"Move." Bakura said, glaring up into Misha's gloomy eyes.

"My my, a sudden surge of confidence. I'll ensure that doesn't happen again." Misha cracks his knuckles.

_"Take him out!" Bakura yells, letting the spirit take control of his body._

"With pleasure…" The spirit mutters aloud.

"What the hell are-" The spirits fist slams into Misha's jaw, the sick sound of bone cracking filling the hallway. Everyone gasps as the boy falls to the floor.

Kaiba makes his way towards the cafeteria, several students running ahead of them. There's a circle of bodies formed in the hallway, and Kaiba arrives just in time to see Bakura punch Misha in the side of the face.

The spirit throws Misha to the floor, sitting atop of him stopping his escape as he grabs Misha by the collar and glares down at him, the fake hatred replaced by a five thousand year old rage. He pulls back his fist, punching the boy in the face several times, blood spurting from his nose and mouth, staining spots on the spirits white dress shirt.

"STOP!"

He doesn't stop and Kaiba pushes his way through the crowd, catching the spirits fist before it can collide once more. The spirit looks over his shoulder at the brunet. His hair is wild and his eyes are ablaze. Kaiba's eyes widen. He had never seen Bakura like this. It was like watching an innocent cornered animal turn into a vicious killing machine.

"Bakura, what's gotten into you?!" Kaiba demands. The spirit simply tears his fist from the brunet's grasp and stands, running through the crowd. Kaiba tries to follow but loses sight of the white haired boy and he's gone.

Bakura lets himself fall to a sitting position under the willow tree. He's breathing hard, both mentally and physically exhausted.

_"Thank you."_ There's no reply and Bakura assumes his spirit must regain his strength. Not very often can he take over Bakura's body unless it's willingly.

He pulls out the pack of cigarettes he pick pocketed off of one of the stand-byers, lighting one and inhaling deeply. He wasn't a smoker, in fact he thought the things were disgusting, but after that it felt _amazing. _

"Bakura."

Bakura's eyes widen, the cigarette between his fingers forgotten as he realizes who is standing behind him. He inwardly curses before standing and turning to face Kaiba.

"Bakura, how could you do that?" Kaiba asks. His voice isn't cold. It's filled with disappointment.

"You don't know what it's like! Getting threatened and beaten up every day for months! When you're hurt all day at school and you go home to-" Bakura bites his tongue, stopping himself. He could never tell Kaiba about the spirit. He wouldn't believe him. "You'll never understand…" He wipes away a stray tear.

Kaiba frowns, reaching out and taking the half-finished cigarette from between Bakura's fingers.

"You shouldn't smoke; it's bad for you." He takes a drag before dropping it and putting it out.

"Kaiba I-I think I'm-" Bakura starts. Kaiba pulls him into a tight embrace, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders.

"Shhh." He holds Bakura for a few moments before letting go, kneeling down and looking up at him.

"You shouldn't let people see these," Kaiba rolls down the sleeves of Bakura's shirt to cover his wounds, "and you should probably lay low for a while. Stay at home for the rest of the week, I can get the notes you need for homework." Bakura nods, not really hearing Kaiba's voice. He's lost in those deep azure eyes…


	6. The Masquerade Ball

After dinner Bakura helps Mokuba with his homework. Grade 6 math is extremely easy, but he makes sure to only help and not do all the work for the raven haired boy. He finishes up his own homework, copying down Kaiba's beautiful notes in his own messy writing and completing all the assignments. Mokuba asks if Bakura wants to play Dead Space. He'd heard of the game but never played it. He couldn't afford fancy things like electric gaming systems.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

After five minutes of playing, something pops up on the screen and makes Bakura jump in his seat.

"Bollocks!"

Mokuba is on the floor, laughing so hard he starts to cry.

"Oh… ahahha… Bakura you're so… ahahah… funny!"

Bakura smiles as he watches the raven haired boy. Kaiba knocks on the door and steps into the room.

"Mokuba, it's time for bed."

"Ugh, but Seto! We were just having fun!"

"You'll have plenty of time to play with Bakura later." Mokuba sighs and starts to turn everything off. Bakura stands and walks to the door, turning to wave to Mokuba.

"Goodnight."

"Night!"

He closes the door and follows Kaiba down the hall. His head spins and he leans over, placing his hand against the wall to try and brace himself.

"Ngh…"

Kaiba stops and turns.

"What is it?"

Bakura takes a few deep breaths before straightening.

"Nothing, really. I've just been so preoccupied lately I've forgotten to eat…"

Kaiba grabs Bakura's hand, leading him into the kitchen and opening the fridge, pulling out some of the leftovers from dinner and placing it in front of him.

"Eat."

While Bakura digs into the food, Kaiba leans against the counter and crosses his arms.

"You cooked my favorite meal to absolute perfection, just know that."

Bakura looks up at the CEO.

"Really?"

Kaiba nods. Waits until Bakura starts eating again.

"In two days the annual masquerade ball will be held at Kaiba Corp, so I will be gone for most of the day and night."

Bakura nods, pretending to not really care.

_'A ball? With dressing up and dancing?' _

He finishes his meal, thanking Kaiba before cleaning up and heading to bed, a plan forming in his head…

"I need you to teach me to dance."

"What?" Mokuba pauses his game. It's shortly after 4 p.m. the next day.

"You know about the ball tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. It's the same day every year. Why?"

"I need you to teach me to dance so I can attend. I want to surprise your brother."

Mokuba seems to think about this for a moment.

"What makes you think I know how to dance?"

"All rich people know how to dance. Their parents force them through it when they are young."

Mokuba sighs.

"Bakura, you've seen too many movies. Ok, I'll show you how."

After hours and hours of vigorous dancing, the two boys collapse onto the floor breathing hard.

"Please promise you won't forget any time soon. That was way too exhausting!"

"I won't. Thank you, Mokuba." Bakura smiles.

Bakura waits for Kaiba to leave, pressing his back against the wall in the shadows of the afternoon. Kaiba makes his way down stairs, dressed formally in black, and heads out the door. Bakura waits for the sound of the limo's engine to fade off into the distance before running to the nearest bus stop and catching a ride to the mall.

Bakura heads into Le Chateau, an expensive formal wear store. He tries on several things, already knowing want he wants, and he pays for them at the till. Signs Kaiba's name. Kaiba will forgive him: a little expenditure for a good time. He stops at two more places before waiting for the bus home.

By the time Bakura makes it back home it was already getting dark. He slips on the newly purchased items in the bathroom and leans close to the mirror, applying black liquid eyeliner on his waterlines to accentuate his eyes and white eye shadow to his eyelids. He slides the mask onto his face and ties it in the back. In less than fifteen minutes he's running out the door, making his way five blocks to Kaiba Corp.

Several limos and expensive cars are pulling in, their guests being dropped off at the door. Bakura makes his way inside. Red velvet carpets cover the floor and red silk drapes are tied back from the windows. A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling. Hundreds of people in costume cover the floor, most with a glass of champagne in their hands. Bakura slowly pushes his way through the crowd in search for Kaiba.

Bakura makes his way to the opposite side of the room, letting out a gasp when his eyes fall on Kaiba. He's descending the steps slowly but with elegance, dapper in a black tailcoat, black undershirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His tie is white and his mask is white with black details. Bakura had to shake his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Kaiba's eyes fall on him and smiles, their gazes locked as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and walks straight to Bakura, who is clad in a white tailcoat, white undershirt, white slacks, and white dress shoes. His tie is black and his mask is black with white details.

Kaiba folds his hands together and raises his voice above the crowd.

"Welcome! I thank you all for attending the third annual Kaiba Corporation masquerade dance! In a few minutes, I urge you to indulge yourselves and dance the night away. Food and drinks are provided on the second floor, so feel free to help yourselves. I wish you all the best time." There's a round of applause before people resume their chatting with one another.

Kaiba turns to gaze into Bakura's eyes. The lights dim and the voices die down. Kaiba extends his hand, bowing slightly and looking up at the white haired boy.

"May I have this dance?"

Bakura places his hand in Kaiba's as he is pulled onto the center of dance floor. Naturally, Kaiba must have the first dance of the night because he is the host of the party and owner of the company. People gather around them in a circle, watching quietly as they prepare themselves. Slow music begins to play and Kaiba takes the lead, dancing a slow waltz. He keeps Bakura close to himself, speaking in hushed whispers.

"I didn't know you could dance so well." They slowly spin together. Bakura doesn't miss a step.

"Your brother is a good teacher." Bakura smiles and Kaiba chuckles.

The song ends and Kaiba tips Bakura back slowly before pulling him back against his chest. The crowd applauses before dozens of couples join the floor for the next song. This one has a faster pace and they begin to dance the mambo. As the night pushed on, every dance became faster and slightly more sensual until the last song began to play. It was quick paced and quirky, meant for fun. Bakura noticed the glint in Kaiba's eyes.

"Swing dance with me?" Bakura asked. Kaiba smiled and nodded, taking one of Bakura's hands in his own. The floor had cleared, everyone either retreating to enjoy food and drinks or standing back to watch the young men dance. They knew exactly what to do, every step and every movement memorized. They laughed as they danced, using the centrifugal force of their weight to spin one another around. Their steps were fast as they mirrored one another, every movement identical. Kaiba flipped Bakura over his back into a front flip, Bakura landing in time to have Kaiba spin him around quickly and tip him back right as the music stopped. They were both panting as Kaiba leaned in and pressed his lips against Bakura's in a tender kiss, literally taking Bakura's breath away. They pulled apart and Kaiba helped Bakura up, holding hands and bowing for their final applause. Bakura had never been so happy in his entire life.


	7. Ravaging His Body

People begin to leave as Kaiba and Bakura make their way to the door, fingers intertwined. It was a clear night, millions of stars shining overhead, the moon full and round. Kaiba led Bakura past the dozens of limos and their concierges.

"Um, aren't we heading home?" Bakura asked.

"We are."

"But the limo is back there." Bakura pulls away. Kaiba stops and turns to the white haired beauty.

"I wanted this moment to last as long as possible so I told him we would walk home."

Bakura presses his lips together, looking up into those bright azure eyes he'd dreamed of so often. He nodded, their hands linking together once more. Kaiba's hands were soft and smooth. Bakura absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over Kaiba's fingers. It was well past midnight, and the temperature was perfect, a mild warm with a cool breeze that ruffled their hair. Several minutes of peaceful silence surround them as the city noises died down behind them. Bakura's head is filled with questions.

"Does this mean we're in a relationship now?" Bakura tilts his head.

"Mhm." They continue walking, the Kaiba mansion now in sight.

"There's something I need to tell yo-" Bakura starts.

"Shh. It can wait."

_"Go ahead and tell him, Bakura. He won't believe you anyways." The spirit chuckles darkly._

_"Stay out of this, please! I'll do anything, just don't ruin this night for me."_

_"Hmm, anything you say? Fine." _

Everything is silent in Bakura's head and he lets out a sigh of relief. They begin to walk up the driveway of the mansion. Bakura keeps his lips pressed together.

Once inside, they slip out of their shoes and make their way to Kaiba's bedroom. The brunet peels off his tail coat, letting out a groan.

"Fuck, I must've pulled a muscle in my back." He drops stomach first onto the luxurious bed.

Bakura drops his own tail coat onto the growing pile of clothing, but only undoes the top two buttons of his dress shirt. He gets onto the bed, sitting on Kaiba's thighs.

"What're you- ahh!" Kaiba moans and buries his face in the pillows as Bakura presses his thumbs into the CEO's back and massages deeply. He works his way from Kaiba's shoulder blades to his mid rift to his lower back, just above his pants.

"F-fuck… that feels good." Kaiba groans. Bakura says nothing, just watches intently as Kaiba's muscles flex under his fingers. He takes deep breaths, trying to stop his excitement from the noises escaping Kaiba's lips. It was the first time he'd witnessed the CEO lose his cool, and it was extremely arousing. He doesn't want to take things too quickly; after all it was only the first day they'd been dating…

Bakura stops and heads into the adjoining bathroom quickly, earning a disappointed groan from Kaiba. He shuts the door and runs some cold water, splashing it on his face and bracing himself on the sink basin. Looks up at himself in the mirror to find the spirit looking back at him. He slowly reaches up and lays his palm against the glass, his spirit doing the same. The spirits smirks. Bakura does not. It's the only difference between them in the reflective surface.

_"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" The spirits eyes glint evilly. _

_"No! You promised!"_

_"I promised nothing!" _

The spirit's voice hisses loudly in his head and Bakura brings his hands to his ears, gritting his teeth and letting out a whimper. Tears stream down his cheeks, making the black eye liner run. Bakura's not strong enough to hold him back. He stumbles in his mental struggle, back hitting the wall hard and winding himself. He's gasping for air, his vision coming in and out of focus. He throws open the bathroom door and tries to leave, Kaiba standing in his path and stopping him.

"Bakura? Is something wrong?"

"I-I have to go." He keeps his head down and pushes Kaiba away with one hand, the other tangled in his hair and concealing his face. He takes a step toward the bedroom door, Kaiba's hand tightening around his wrist. Why did he have to be so persistent?

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Please just let me go! No! No no no!" Bakura clutches his head and it's too late. He's lost control of his body.

_"Why…"_

The spirit smirks, letting his hand fall to his side. He lifts his gaze, eyes meeting Kaiba's, whose own eyes widen. He recognizes that crazed look, the wild dark eyes, messy hair…

"Hello, Kaiba. It's nice to finally meet you, face to face." The spirit sneers. Kaiba instantly pulls his hand away. He takes a step back.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bakura?!"

"He's gone, for now. But don't let him occupy your thoughts. After all, it's rude to not pay attention to your guest…" Venom drips off every word he speaks. He walks towards the CEO. Kaiba wasn't one to be intimidated, but this doppelganger had him stepping back until he was cornered against the wall. The spirit placed a hand on the wall on either side of Kaiba's head.

"Bakura was right to be attracted to you, you are quite magnificent…" The spirit trails his fingers down the side of Kaiba's face. Kaiba turns his head away roughly.

"Don't touch me."

The spirit chuckles for a moment before his eyes come ablaze with anger. He strikes Kaiba across the face with the back of his hand. Kaiba stumbles and brings a hand to the injured side of his face.

"You dare talk back to me, _boy._" The spirit pins Kaiba against the wall, one hand wrapped tightly around the collar of his black dress shirt. Kaiba flinches, fear filling his heart. The way the white haired devil was talking down to him, it was as if he was centuries older than him.

_'The way an adult talks to a disobedient child…'_

"Are you a demon?" Kaiba asks, alarm in his voice. The spirit lets out a maniacal laugh.

"A demon? Yes, one could call me that. I do enjoy tormenting mortals…"

_Mortals..?_

"What do you want from me?" Kaiba asks, trying to sound his normal strong and confident. He fails.

"The answer is quite simple, really. I want your innocence."

With one quick motion, the spirit cuts open Kaiba's shirt to expose his pale flesh. The brunet gasps in shock, a switchblade pressed to the side of his neck. He had no idea where it came from, and didn't have time to think about it.

"Don't. Scream."

Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? He could warn Mokuba, tell him to get out of the house and call the police. His neck muscles tense as he began to scream. The spirit covers Kaiba's mouth with his free hand quickly, the fire-hot anger returning to his eyes.

"I admire your stubbornness but unfortunately it's something I'll have to punish you for." He jerks Kaiba's head roughly to the side and sinks his teeth into the perfect flesh of the brunet's neck. Kaiba's screams of pain are muffled by the spirits hand as he begins to lap up Kaiba's blood. It stains the skin of his neck and collarbone crimson red. He lets his head fall back against the wall, eyes looking up at the ceiling. He was now the victim of a demon's abuse; he was now its _plaything._

"Are you thinking of me, my dearest? Does every sensation, every pleasure, every ounce of pain remind you of me?"

As Kaiba opens his mouth to speak, the spirit slides two fingers into the hot cavern and to the back of his throat. Kaiba gags, trying to push him away.

"Suck and maybe I'll make this a little easier for you."

As much as it kills Kaiba inside, he accepts defeat and swirls his tongue around the digits, licking and sucking them. The spirits eyes are filled with satisfaction and desire. He takes hold of the sleeve covering more of the delicious crimson liquid and pulls it down, the fabric crumbling around Kaiba's elbow and exposing more of his collarbone.

The spirit pulls away, still forcing Kaiba to work on his fingers.

"Look at me."

Kaiba eyes are half-lidded. They flick up to meet the spirits gaze.

"Isn't it wonderful knowing you'll never be able to look at poor little Bakura the same way ever again? I can hear him, screaming, pleading for me to stop in the back of my mind. He can see everything that I see. He will watch me do things to you that he's been dreaming about for months. He will watch me fuck you."

Kaiba makes an attempt to take the switchblade from the spirit, grabbing his wrist tightly to keep the blade at bay as they struggle. The spirit easily overpowers Kaiba, throwing him hard against the wall.

"You dare defy me? Now I will make you suffer!" The spirit slashes the blade, the very tip tearing through the skin on Kaiba's injured cheek. He lets out a cry of pain, red beads of blood forming on the wound. Bakura throws him onto the bed, making quick work of his slacks and almost tearing them off the CEO in hunger. He takes the leather belt, tying it around Kaiba's wrists above his head. Kaiba turns his head to the side, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. The spirit licks his lips as he looks the CEO up and down. Tosses the switchblade aside. Unzips his pants. Presses the head of his throbbing cock against Kaiba's entrance. The CEO's given up trying to fight it. It's inevitable.

In one fluid motion, the spirit slides himself inside of Kaiba to the hilt. Kaiba bites his lip hard, a scream filling his throat that doesn't escape his lips.

"You look stunning when you're in pain…" The spirit whispers in Kaiba's ear, chuckling deeply before starting to fuck Kaiba. Despite the CEO's eyes being tightly shut, tears still escape and slide down his face, mixing with the blood. The spirit fucks him hard and fast, his breath coming out unevenly. Kaiba's doing everything he can to keep himself quiet. Doesn't doubt for a second that the demon would cut out his tongue. The spirit captures Kaiba's mouth in a kiss, sliding his tongue inside twirling it around Kaiba's own. He takes hold of Kaiba's jaw, making sure the CEO can't pull away as he explores every inch of his mouth.

Kaiba's tries to hide his arousal. Deep down the masochist inside him loves every minute of this. Even if it's not Bakura giving him the pleasure, it's still Bakura's body. Is that so wrong? He wonders if Bakura will hate him for this, but he can't control his sexual urges anymore and reciprocates the kiss, the two men fighting for dominance with their tongues. The spirit pulls back, licking his lips, a satisfied look on his face. Halts his movements.

"Finally decided to give in I see." The spirit chuckles.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Kaiba demands, attempting a glare but failing. His eyes are filled with lust.

"Heh, very well." The spirit resumes with his thrusting. Kaiba moans and arches his back, grabbing handfuls of the sheets. The white fabric is stained red with his blood.

_"I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this! You've ruined everything for me!"_

_"Oh, shut up Bakura." _

The spirit fucks Kaiba unmercifully, the brunet underneath him letting out a tasty array of noises. It sends him over the edge and he cums inside Kaiba, letting out a groan of pleasure.

The spirit takes a hold of Kaiba's cock, stroking it quickly. It wasn't long before the CEO came on himself. The spirit smirked, satisfied. He fixed his clothing and recovered the discarded switchblade. He snaps it open, Kaiba's eyes instantly flicking to it.

"Now that I have no use for you, be a good boy and die." The spirit raises the knife above his head and laughs maniacally.

_"NO! I will not let you take him from me!"_

The spirit's lost all control of his body. Kaiba watches as the demon seems to struggle with itself.

_"How can this be? You're too weak to challenge my power!" _

Something seems to change in its eyes. They seem softer, less wild. Not quite so dark with anger.

"I'm…s-so... sorry …" Bakura stutters, tossing the knife away and running from the room. He slips on his shoes and runs out into the pouring rain, his hair and clothes getting plastered to his body in minutes. He had to get away, far away. It's the only way Kaiba could be safe from him and the monster inside of him.


	8. Confiding in a Friend

Bakura runs until his legs ache and his lungs burn. The town is barren at this time of night, the only source of light coming from the occasional street lamp. He slows to a walk, shivering as the rain chills him to the bone. He doesn't know where he's going to go yet.

"Bakura?"

Bakura inwardly sighs at the sound of the voice. He really doesn't want to be a bother to anyone...

"Hey, Bakura! It is you!" Bakura turns to see the raven haired Duke Devilin walking towards him.

"What are you doing out here? It's pouring. Come inside." Bakura opens his mouth to protest but Duke grabs his wrist and pulls him into, what Bakura now knows, is a pub. There are only a few people inside, who sit near the edges of the room. Bakura sits on a stool as Duke steps behind the bar.

"What'd ya want to drink? On the house."

"Gin and Tonic."

In a flash the drink is sitting in front of Bakura. He grabs it and takes a big gulp. Grits his teeth as it burns his throat.

"So what's got you walking around in the rain at this hour? And so finely dressed, too." Duke asks, wiping the bar with a cloth. Bakura sighs. He should have known the question was coming.

"Just… things. I can't go home tonight." Bakura finishes the drink, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Well, if you wanna wait around I'm off work in 45 minutes you can spend the night at my place." Duke leans on the bar, looking at Bakura eagerly waiting for an answer.

"If I won't be a bother…"

"Cool, then it's settled!"

Bakura waits for Duke to finish work and they step outside. Duke grabs Bakura by the arm and they run to his car, trying unsuccessfully to get soaked from the rain. Once inside, Duke blasts the heat. It doesn't take long to get to his apartment.

"Why don't you take a shower? Looks like you could use one."

"That would be nice, thanks." Bakura steps into the bathroom and shuts the door, quickly peeling out of his soaking wet clothing and turning the water on hot. He steps under the stream of water, biting his lip as it burns against his icy skin. He runs his hands over himself, trying to wash away the evil presence of the spirit. He shuts off the water and steps out, drying himself off with a towel. There's a pair of plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt sitting on the counter. He slips into the clothing and makes his way out.

Duke is slipping under the covers of the bed and letting out a yawn.

"Thank you for letting me borrow some pajamas." Bakura says. Duke shrugs.

"It's the least I can do. Coming to bed?" Duke pulls aside the other half of the blanket and gestures for Bakura to get in.

"Oh, that's ok I don't mind sleeping-"

"There's nothing wrong with sharing a bed, besides I don't have a spare and the couch is hard as a rock."

Bakura contemplates this for a moment.

"Ok."

He slides under the covers as Duke shuts off the lights, rolling onto his side so his back is to Bakura.

"Night."

"Goodnight."

Bakura lay awake, staring at the ceiling. It's 3 a.m. and all he can think about is that he's sharing a bed with someone that's _not_ his boyfriend. Was Kaiba still even his boyfriend? Probably not, after everything that happened. Kaiba probably hated him now. Bakura couldn't help feel like he was cheating somehow, even though he wasn't. Sleeping in someone else's bed and wearing someone else's clothes. If anyone had cheated, it was Kaiba. He reciprocated the actions from the spirit. Did that even count as cheating? He and the spirit did look alike, with very minor differences. Thoughts swam through his head and kept him awake for another hour before he could finally fall asleep.

When Bakura awakens, the sun is high in the sky. He sits up fast, the realization of it being a school day jolting him awake. He nudges the sleeping Duke.

"Hmm?"

"Duke, wake up! We're way late for school!"

"Oh, shit."

They run around the room, struggling to try and get ready as fast as possible. Bakura's dress shirt and slacks aren't dry and he lets out a loud groan. Duke is in his boxers, rummaging through the drawers and tossing clothes over his shoulder.

"Just borrow my clothes! Shit shit shit where are my pants?!"

Bakura digs through the clothes on the floor, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans that are too long and bunch around his ankles as he slides them on. He then grabs a black long sleeve shirt and slides it over his head. He hopes none of the teachers will give him shit for not having his school uniform.

Despite their troubles, they make it to school in fifteen minutes, arriving just as the lunch bell rings. Bakura has none of his supplies, but decides to actually pay attention today instead of dawdling off.

They make their way to the cafeteria and get in line. Duke pulls out his wallet and takes out a ten dollar bill.

"Today's pizza day. I'm buying a whole pepperoni pizza!"

Duke pays and takes his pizza, choosing a seat near the window. Bakura sits beside him and they eat the pizza together.

"So I heard you beat the shit out of that Misha kid," Duke says between chewing, "good on ya."

"Uh, thanks." Bakura frowns and rubs the back of his head.

There are several whispers and turns of heads nearby. Bakura turns too, to see what everyone is looking at. His eyes widen. Kaiba is standing across the cafeteria staring right at him. One cheek is bruised and has a thin cut across it. His gaze is cold. Bakura looks at the floor. By the time he looks up again, Kaiba is gone.

Kaiba stares at the empty seat in front of him all class. Wonders where Bakura's gone to. Kaiba desperately needs to talk to him.

The lunch bell rings and Kaiba packs up his things with a sigh, making his way towards the cafeteria and pretending he doesn't notice the looks the other students give him. As he reaches the packed cafeteria, he notices Bakura's messy white hair in his peripheral vision and turns to look. He's eating lunch with that _pretty boy_, Duke Devilin. Kaiba scowls. Since when did they become such good friends? Bakura looks right at Kaiba, their gazes locking momentarily before he looks back down at the floor. Kaiba turns on his heel and leaves. Obviously now is not the time to talk.

Bakura and Duke walk down the hallways together, chatting aimlessly. Duke throws his arm around Bakura's shoulder and laughs.

Kaiba begins making his way to his next class, art honours. He falls in line and lets out a sigh, annoyed at how slowly everyone walks. He pushes his way through a group of students and ends up behind Bakura and Duke. The raven haired boy has his arm slung around Bakura's shoulder like they are best friends. Kaiba's eyes narrow as he walks faster, reaching out and gripping Duke's arm, pulling it off of Bakura roughly. They both turn.

"Hey man, what do you think you're-" Duke stops mid-sentence as he realizes who he's talking to.

"Why don't you get your own boyfriend, Duke, instead of hitting on _mine_." Kaiba snaps, his voice cold like nitrogen.

"Whoa, calm down prince charming. We were just hanging out. Or do you not want Bakura to have any friends?" Duke states, malice in his dark eyes. Bakura looks at the floor. Kaiba turns his gaze on Bakura.

"What did you tell him-"

Duke steps between them and pushes Kaiba away. Kaiba glares at Duke. Relishes the idea of punching him in the face. He's above fighting, although the idea is quite enticing.

"Leave him alone. You talk about Bakura as if he's some fancy toy you own."

Kaiba's anger dissipates as Duke's words sink in. Was that true? Did he really treat Bakura that way? His eyes fall on the white haired boy once more, but Bakura doesn't meet his gaze. He looks anywhere but at Kaiba. It breaks his heart to see Bakura so torn.

"Alright, have it your way _Devilin,_" Kaiba hisses Duke's last name, "but I'm doing this for Bakura, not you. You can come home whenever you'd like." Although Kaiba is staring Duke right in the eyes, they all know he's talking to Bakura. Kaiba turns on his heel and leaves. He'll take the long way to class.

Duke turns back to Bakura, kneeling down so he can look up into Bakura's downcast eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Bakura nods, although there's a swelling pain in his heart. He feels like crying.

"Do you want to just skip school and go to the arcade or a movie or something?" Duke asks. He feels bad for the boy and wants to cheer him up. Wants to see a genuine smile on his face.

Bakura nods again. He doesn't know if he could see Kaiba again so soon, since they share the last class of the day together. Duke takes Bakura's hand and leads him out of the school, away from all the bystanders and onlookers from the previous engagement.


	9. How the Spirit Came to Be

Bakura and Duke make their way to the arcade. The sun's rays warm their skin. Bakura walks with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. Duke watches him out of the corner of his eye, but says nothing. They step inside the air conditioned arcade, the sounds of games surrounding them. Duke pays for a bunch of tokens, giving half of them to Bakura in a cup.

"Oh, Dance Dance Revolution! I love that game!" Duke says excitedly, grabbing Bakura and pulling him up onto the dance sensors.

"I don't know if I'm very good at it…" Bakura whispers. Duke smiles at him.

"Won't know until you try!"

They each slip four tokens into the game, and Duke selects the first of two songs. It's slow paced but with a weird beat, and they begin to play. Bakura seems unsure of himself, frowning as he has difficulty hitting the notes. Duke doesn't miss one.

"You pick the next song."

Bakura scrolls through the choices, stopping at the fastest and most difficult song, selecting it. The game loads.

"Uh, are you sure you want to do that one?"

Bakura nods, focusing as the notes begin to appear in rapid succession. He places his hands behind him on the support bar, taking most of the weight off his feet. Duke stumbles over himself, breathing fast as he tries to keep up. A crowd begins to form around them. Bakura is flawless. He moves through the air, sometimes spinning, stepping lightly on each note. Duke watches in awe. He looked amazing. When the song ends, Bakura leans over, gasping for air. The crowd applauses and Duke joins in before putting a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"That was incredible!"

Bakura smiles, his mood lightened.

"Thanks."

They step off the dance sensors and make their way towards the next game.

After all the tokens are spent, they cash in their tickets. They have just over 5000, and it's enough to get a medium sized stuffed animal. Bakura picks out a black dog with bright green eyes. It reminds him of Duke.

"I should probably be going home now… I can't avoid it forever." Bakura sighs.

"Ok, you know where I live if you need me." Duke hugs Bakura and they go their separate ways.

Bakura makes his way back to the Kaiba mansion. He arrives just as school is getting out, and knows Kaiba and Mokuba will be home shortly. He places the stuffed dog on his bed before going into Kaiba's bedroom. Everything is clean, albeit he was expecting to see blood stained sheets for some reason. He sits on the edge of the bed and waits.

Bakura's eyes dart to the door as Kaiba pushes it, dropping his briefcase and laptop bag on the floor. He notices Bakura sitting on the bed. Bakura stands immediately, making his way to the CEO.

"Kaiba I-" Bakura is silenced by Kaiba pulling him into a tight hug.

"Don't leave me again. I was worried sick about you, Bakura."

Bakura slowly wraps his arms around Kaiba in return.

"I'm sorry… I just- there's so much I need to tell you. Every time I tried you would always silence me."

Kaiba shakes his head.

"Not this time. Let me make it up to you. Come out with me for dinner and we can talk about anything you'd like."

Bakura pulls back, looking up into Kaiba's bright blue eyes.

'_Blue Eyes. No wonder he likes the dragon so much. They are both strong, fierce, and cold.' _

"Alright. Should we dress up..?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Although, I would prefer if you wore your own clothes and not Duke's."

"Yeah, I guess I should change, huh?" Bakura looks down at his attire. Kaiba nods.

"One minute." Bakura runs out, down the stairs and into his room. He rummages through the new clothes he purchased that are still in their bags. He picks out a tight white t-shirt and black denim pants. He slips out of Duke's clothing and slips on the new ones, pulling his hair out from under the neck of the t-shirt and reaching up to touch the millennium ring.

He runs out to find Kaiba waiting for him at the door, clad in his usual black shirt, pants, and white coat.

"Ready?" Kaiba asks, opening the door. Bakura nods and slips on his new pair of black skate shoes and steps outside. They get into the limo as the driver takes them to the destination.

Bakura steps out and looks up in awe. The restaurant has a French name he can't read nor pronounce. The building is very luxurious, and the people entering and exiting are even more so.

"You told me not to dress up!" Bakura exclaims. Kaiba takes him inside to a candle lit table on the far side of the dining room. They sit across from one another, the waiter placing the menu's on the table.

"Shall I bring you anything to drink, sirs?" The waiter asks. Kaiba smirks and flicks his wrist.

"A bottle of your finest crystal champagne, please."

"M-most certainly!" He runs off to fetch the champagne.

Bakura's eyes skim over the menu and he frowns.

"Is something wrong?"

Bakura looks over his menu to find Kaiba's gaze fixed on him

"Oh, nothing. It's just I can't read French, so I don't know what half of this stuff is…" Bakura trails off. Kaiba stands abruptly and takes a seat in the chair next to Bakura, leaning in close.

"What would you like to know?" Kaiba asks, gaze intently fixed on Bakura.

"Well, what's a 'Boeuf Bourguignon' exactly?" Bakura struggles to pronounce the word. Kaiba corrects him, speaking in a fluent French accent.

"Boeuf Bourguignon is a beef cooked in red wine."

"Okay, and 'Brandade'?"

"Brandade is a seasoned fish."

"What about 'Moules Frites'?"

"Moules Frites are muscles and French fries."

"Hmmm." Bakura thinks intently, "I'll just have the beef in red wine." Kaiba nods and stands, returning to his seat across the table.

"What are you getting?" Bakura asks, folding the menu shut and placing it back on the table.

"Lobster Bisque." Kaiba says indifferently.

"This is all quite expensive. You really didn't have to do this, but thank you." Bakura smiles. Kaiba reaches across the table, placing his hand atop of Bakura's.

"Anything for you."

The waiter returns, interupting them by placing two wine glasses on the table and pouring the champagne into each glass until they are half full. He takes their orders, leaving the bottle on the table before grabbing the menu's and retreating to the kitchen. Kaiba thoughtfully sips at his wine. Bakura eyes it for a moment before placing the glass to his lips and taking a small sip. It was probably the best thing he had ever tasted, so rich and full of flavor with a carbonated accent.

"Tell me about him."

Bakura pulls the glass away from his lips.

"I'm sorry? Who, exactly?"

"The demon, the one that controls you." Kaiba's gaze is slightly unnerving and it makes Bakura flustered. He knew the question was coming, but still it surprised him. He keeps his eyes downcast.

"I-I don't even know that much about him. I guess it started when my father brought me back this from Egypt," Bakura runs his fingers over the cool gold of the millennium ring, "I began to have nightmares about monsters and pain and sorrow. He first appeared to me in dream exactly one week after I obtained it. He said he was a five thousand year old spirit and that I was his host; he needed me to survive on this plane. He thrives on evil things, like causing pain and committing atrocities. Though sometimes I think he's not entirely evil. He tries to protect me, like you saw from that bully Misha. He used only appear to me in dreams, or speak in my mind, but I fear he's becoming stronger every day, and I can't hold him back anymore. He can take control of my body and trap me within the deepest recesses of my mind, and sometimes even materialize as an entity in this world. At first, he treated me alright but he became abusive and violent and sadistic. He tormented me from within my mind and sometimes made me do terrible, unforgiveable things. That is part of the reason for cutting myself. He has an insatiable lust and sometimes has his way with me…" Bakura trails off, not knowing what else to say.

Kaiba gauges everything Bakura just told him, his fingers folded together.

"I'm so sorry; I would never do anything to hurt you." Bakura looks up at Kaiba, eyes flicking to the thin cut on his cheek. He knows it will scar, but thankfully it will hardly be noticeable.

The waiter returns with their food, setting the plates on the table.

"Bon appetit!" He bows then leaves. Bakura watches Kaiba sip his lobster bisque, blue eyes filled with thought.

"It's a lot to take in, huh?" Bakura asks, hesitantly cutting into his beef. Kaiba says nothing.

"Please say something; you're starting to worry me." Bakura's eyes are filled with concern.

Kaiba sets down the spoon, his gaze meeting Bakura's.

"You think that just because your body is inhabited by some sadistic spirit that I'm going to lose interest in you? Bakura, please," Kaiba crosses his arms, "what do you take me for, some sort of fool?"

Bakura smiles. Even though Kaiba was being sassy, he did admit he wasn't going to leave.

"Thank you." Bakura finally digs into the meal. It's probably one of the best meals he's ever had, and he eats the entire thing graciously. The waiter returns to take their dishes and they decline his offer for desert.

"That reminds me, I have something for you." Kaiba reaches into his pocket. Bakura tilts his head, unsure of what he could possibly be receiving. Kaiba places a bundle of money wrapped in an elastic band on the table in front of Bakura.

"Your paycheque. Don't be spending it all in one place, now."

Bakura eyes widen. There had to be well over a thousand dollars there.

"You're paying me this much?" He asks, shocked. Kaiba smirks.

"Well, you did get a big bonus for being attractive."


	10. Cornered

Kaiba pays for the bill and they step outside to find its pouring rain. Bakura looks to the sky and relishes in the feeling of the cool water sliding over his skin refreshingly, his clothes starting to get soaked. Kaiba takes off his coat and places it on Bakura's shoulders, pulling it tightly around his thin frame. Bakura looks up into Kaiba's eyes and smiles.

"Thank you."

The limo pulls up shortly after and they get in, waiting to arrive at the Kaiba mansion. They step out and make their way inside, shedding their shoes. Bakura pulls Kaiba into a tight hug.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night." Before Kaiba can react, Bakura is running to his room and shutting the door. He falls onto the bed and looks up at the ceiling, a smile on his face.

_"You're pathetic." _

_"Shut up. You ruin everything for me; just let me enjoy this feeling."_

The spirit materializes near the bed, staring down at Bakura with cold brown eyes.

_"Why should I? You know Kaiba doesn't love you. He's using you, like a pretty toy. Once he's had his fill he'll toss you away. You know I am the only one that is a constant in your life, the only one that will never leave. Just accept it and give into me." _

The spirit makes his way to the bed, crawling up the length of Bakura's body like a predator stalking its prey. Bakura flinches, eyes wide with fear. The spirit leans in to kiss Bakura's lips, only inches away. Bakura shuts his eyes tightly. When nothing happens, he opens them to see the spirit sitting on his lap, head tilted back as he laughs sadistically.

_"Ahahaha! You really are a sight to behold." _

The spirit disappears, leaving Bakura lying on the bed with a racing heart.

Bakura prepares breakfast, a simple meal of eggs, toast, and sausages. As he waits for the sausages to brown, he leans against the counter and his mind is filled with thought.

_'I wonder if Kaiba would like it if I wore a maid outfit? Probably not.'_

He separates the food onto two plates and brings them into the dining room, setting the table just as Kaiba arrived. Mokuba was spending the weekend at a friend's house and wouldn't be back until Sunday night, so it left Kaiba and Bakura alone in the large house together.

"Good morning." Bakura says, his usually cheerful tune absent.

"Morning." Kaiba sits down and immediately begins to eat breakfast. Bakura nibbles at his food here and there, his eyes downcast. Kaiba watches the white haired boy.

"Is something wrong?"

Bakura is startled by the question.

"No."

Kaiba doesn't push any farther. Bakura cleans up the dishes and spends the day doing chores.

It's just after ten p.m. The moon is high in the dark sky. Bakura slips on a black t-shirt that hugs his supple form and grey skinny jeans. He steps out into the night, the wind howling in the distance. He makes his way towards town, walking down the barren streets.

"Well well well, look who it is." Bakura freezes in place. Knows that voice. He turns, coming face to face with Misha and two of his followers. Misha has a black eye and a swollen lip.

"Looks like the tables turned, haven't they Bakura?" The three boys make an attempt to surround him. He bolts, running as fast as he can down a side alley, his assailants hot on his heels. Misha reaches out and grabs Bakura's wrist, throwing him roughly to the cement. They press in close, taking turns kicking him in the ribs. Bakura yells out in pain and coughs up blood, staining the stone crimson red. Misha grabs him by the collar, holding him up so his feet dangle above the ground.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me!" Misha throws Bakura at the wall, causing him to let out a pained yelp. The dark haired boy punches him in the face, his head snapping to the side. Bakura's back slides down the wall until he's on the ground. Blood slides down his chin and neck.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet!" He grabs Bakura's ankles, dragging him closer.

"Please, no!" Bakura cries out and Misha tears open his shirt roughly. Proceeds to pull down Bakura's pants. Tears slide down Bakura's face.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on him!" A cold, venom filled voice booms through the alley, echoing and reverberating off the walls. All three assailants turn to look at the man.

"Bakura, you didn't tell me you had an older twin brother. Perhaps I'll fuck him instead. Get him." The two followers step forward, blocking the path between the spirit and Misha.

"Two on one? That's dirty." The spirit smirks as they step closer. The first assailant swings a punch at his head, but he simply ducks to avoid it.

"You're going to have to do better than that." The spirit chuckles. The first assailant sends a flurry of punches towards the spirit, keeping him distracted while the second assailant gets behind him and kicks the backs of his knees, causing him to collapse onto his hands on the cold concrete. He lifts his head to see Misha advancing on Bakura, making an attempt to strip the helpless boy of his boxers while he struggles.

The spirit lets out a roar and gets to his feet quickly, tackling one of the assailants to the alley wall and punching him repeatedly in the face, breaking his nose. He turns on the second, dodging a punch before swiftly kicking him to the ground and knocking the wind from his lungs. He turns on Misha, dark eyes filled with fire. The dark haired boy pulls out a knife, holding it in front of himself.

"You think that will protect you? You make me laugh." The spirit hisses, advancing on him. Misha swings the blade, slicing at the air only an inch away from the spirit. He steps back, managing to keep out of reach of the blade.

Misha lunges forward, thrusting the knife into the left side of the spirits stomach. He yells out in pain, falling to his knees as it's ripped from its resting place, crimson liquid staining his white shirt red.

"Looks like it will protect me." Misha prepares for the killing blow.

"NO!" Bakura uses the last of his strength to jump onto Misha's back, pulling him away from the incapacitated spirit. Misha swings the blade, trying to get Bakura off of him. He throws Bakura to the ground and the spirit lunges forward, driving the blade through the palm of his hand to tear it away from Misha. He rips the blade from his palm and holds it to Misha's throat.

"If you ever touch Bakura again, I _will _kill you." The spirit snarls in Misha's face. Misha nods and the spirit lets him go, watching him run with his followers in tow.

The spirit turns back to Bakura, who is hardly standing and slightly swaying on his feet. He makes his way to the white haired boy, who collapses in his arms. He flinches at the pressure on his wounds, but doesn't pull away. He holds Bakura tightly, his own strength beginning to diminish. He picks Bakura up bridal style and makes his way towards the Kaiba mansion.

The mansion is dark as the spirit rings the doorbell several times urgently. He can hardly hold Bakura's weight, and knows he can't keep a physical form much longer. A light turns on and Kaiba opens the door, clad in plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt. His eyes widen when they fall on Bakura's unconscious and mostly naked body.

"What did you-"

"I'll explain later, right now he needs medical attention." The spirit tries to sound annoyed, but instead sounds drained. Kaiba takes Bakura in his arms and heads to the kitchen, laying him on the table. He pulls out a first aid kit and rummages through it.

"He was attacked. I couldn't get there fast enough to stop him from getting hurt," The spirit lets himself collapse onto a nearby chair, placing his injured hand over the wound on his stomach. "they attacked him and tried to rape him." Kaiba disinfects Bakura's wounds and begins to bandage them to the best of his ability. He flinches slightly at the last word. There's a cut on his hairline, multiple bruises on his ribs, he has a split lip and his mouth is full of blood. Kaiba notices that the spirit shares the same wounds, except there's a large wound on his stomach and the palm of his hand.

"You two share pain?" He asks, wrapping a bandage around Bakura's head and over parts of his hair.

"In a sense, yes. Any pain inflicted on him I must bear, but if it's inflicted on me he will not be injured."

Kaiba finishes tending to Bakura's wounds and puts the supplies away. He turns to the spirit.

"Thank you." The spirit raises his head at Kaiba's words. Gratitude shines in his eyes for a moment.

"There's no need for thanks, I simply did what I must to save the life of my host."

Bakura stirs and groans, his eyes fluttering open.

"Yami…?" The spirit stands and makes his way to Bakura's side, ignoring the pain shooting through his body.

"Yes, I'm here."

Bakura weakly smiles at him. Takes his hand in his own. Interlocks their fingers.

"I can't stay much longer, I'm afraid."

Bakura seems upset by this.

"Please don't go."

"I must, but there's someone here that can take care of you." The spirit pulls away, taking a few steps back and nodding to Kaiba, who rushes to Bakura's side. The spirit smiles and closes his eyes before fading away.

Kaiba pulls the white haired boy into a gentle hug, inhaling his scent of mint and honey.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I'm supposed to protect you. I-"

"It's ok." Bakura nuzzles into Kaiba. Wishes he could feel like this forever. Never forget what it's like to be safe.


	11. Blue Eyes Shining Dragon

After three days, Bakura is bandage free. Most of his wounds have healed, except for a few minor bruises on his ribs. He's finishing up the dishes, drying each one and setting them back in their proper place. By the time he's done it's just after eight p.m.

Kaiba steps into the room as Bakura is turning.

"Oh, good evening." Bakura smiles.

"Get changed and meet me outside. I have a surprise for you." Kaiba smirks and makes his way out.

'A surprise? Wonder what it could be.' Bakura heads up to his room, slipping on a blue and white striped t-shirt and blue jeans. He slips his shoes on and makes his way outside to see Kaiba leaning against a very sleek and expensive motorbike, helmet in hand. Kaiba smiles at the sight of Bakura and swings his leg over, starting the bike and revving the engine.

"Get on." He gestures to the spot of seat behind him. Bakura gets on and Kaiba slips the helmet over Bakura's head, tying the chin strap tightly.

"Why aren't you wearing one?" Bakura asks. Kaiba simply scoffs in return.

"I don't need one."

He kicks the stand out from under them and speeds down the driveway, taking a sharp left turn and heading into the city. Bakura almost falls off and wraps his arms tightly around Kaiba's waist, pressing their bodies together.

Kaiba stops the bike in front of his company, shutting it off and getting off of it. Bakura follows suit, pulling the helmet off his head.

"What are we doing?" He asks. Kaiba takes his hand and leads him inside. They step in the elevator and Kaiba inserts a key, upon turning it several extra buttons light up and he hits the one labeled "roof". When the door opens they step out. It's a warm night with a slight breeze. Bakura notices a large blanket placed in the center of the roof. He takes Bakura's hand and lay on the blanket, pulling the white haired boy with him.

"Kaiba, what is going on? You've been acting weird all day."

"Shhh."

"Come on-" Bakura stops his sentence, turning his gaze away from Kaiba and to the sky where a bright light is shooting upwards. It explodes, sending hundreds of small sparkling lines raining towards the Earth.

"Fireworks?!" He's stunned. He's never seen them in person before, only on tv.

"But it's not a holiday today…" He trails off, watching as another one is launched into the sky and exploding, turning from gold to white. He lets out a squeal of delight as the next one explodes.

"Kaiba look! That one look's like a blue eyes!" He points at it and laughs.

Kaiba's not watching the fireworks. He's seen them hundreds of times before. They are, after all, specially made by his company. He's lying on his side, watching Bakura's face and the colors that light up his eyes brightly.

Kaiba rolls so he is atop of Bakura, looking down at him. Bakura looks up into Kaiba's eyes, the fireworks exploding behind him. Bakura had never felt as strongly about the CEO as he did in this moment, the image of those bright blue eyes accented by stunning reds, emerald greens, and shining gold's take his breath away. They gaze into each other's eyes for a long moment before Kaiba leans in and slowly kisses Bakura, the booming of chemicals exploding above them rapidly as the finale of the show begins to take place. Neither watches; both fixated on each other's lips. The kiss is deep and full of passion and love.

"I love you…" The words slip out as a whisper, Bakura's brown eyes staring into Kaiba's blue ones.

"I know." Kaiba smiles, lying on his back. He wraps an arm around Bakura's shoulders, pulling him in close as they watch the end of the show.

It's late when they arrive back at the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba stops the bike and helps Bakura off, leading him inside. He kisses Bakura on the forehead.

"Have a good night." He doesn't wait for a reply before making his way to the study. Bakura watches him go, his heart racing and a smile creeping onto his face.

Bakura decides to go to shopping after making the brothers their lunches for the day. He pays the bus fare and sits in the back, watching the city grow denser and more crowded as he heads to the mall. He has the wad of cash in his back pocket, making a mental note of all the things he needs to buy. He gets off at the stop in the mall parking lot, making his way into the mall.

The hallways are barren, only a few stragglers shopping at this time of day since most of the city is either working or attending classes. Bakura takes his time, stopping in majority of the stores and checking their wares. By the time he leaves, the remaining money is tucked inside his new black leather wallet. There's only one bag in his hand, the contents consisting of a new iPhone so he can keep in touch with friends and listen to music. He makes it to the bus stop just in time, stepping into the number 17 bus just as it's about to leave. It takes a longer route, stopping by several smaller shopping locations. Bakura eyes fall on Yugi's grandpa's shop and he gets off at the closest stop.

A few small bells ring as Bakura pushes the door to the card shop open, and Yugi's grandpa comes out to greet him.

"Ah, Bakura! It's nice to see you again," the old man gives him a kind-hearted smile, "Yugi tells me you've been keeping busy these days. Congratulations on your new job!"

Leave it to Yugi and his friends to spread the gossip. Bakura fakes a smile.

"Thank you. I was wondering if I could see what cards you have in stock?"

"Of course!" The old man places a large binder on the desk. "My newest arrivals are in the front."

Bakura puts down his bag and flips open the binder, his eyes reading the text of each card. He flips the first page, eyes widening as they fall over the next card.

"Oh! What's this?" Bakura asks. The old man looks down at the card.

"Ah, I see you've found the special blue eyes card. There was only one ever made."

As Bakura's eyes look over the card, all he can think about is how much Kaiba would love him if he purchased it. Bakura looks up into the old man's purple eyes, his own chocolate ones pleading.

"You must let me buy this card, I absolutely need it."

"Bakura, that card is very expensive. I'm not sure if-" Bakura digs into his wallet quickly and slaps the remainder of his money down.

"Please. I've got seven hundred and fifty-five dollars left, that's all I have."

The old man seems to consider this for a moment before letting out a sigh, pulling the card carefully from the binder.

"Just promise me that when you give it to Kaiba he doesn't tear it in half." The old man's eyes shine knowingly.

Bakura smiles and takes the card, picking up his bag and running to the door.

"It's the only one in the world! How could he?"

Bakura doesn't bother waiting for the bus. He's full of adrenaline, and runs the four blocks back to the Kaiba mansion. School ended half an hour ago, and he pushes his way inside eagerly. He drops his own belongings on his bed before searching the house. No one else is home and Bakura sighs, stopping at the study. He knows Kaiba's deck is sitting inside his briefcase, somewhere within the room.

"Perhaps I can slip it into his deck and let him find it that way?"

Bakura digs into his pocket, pulling out the key to the study. He slips the key into the lock and turns it, the door swinging open. He makes his way into the study, Kaiba's laptop and briefcase both sitting shut on the table.

"That's strange, Kaiba never leaves without his laptop…" Bakura doesn't think much of it, walking to the opposite side of the desk and flipping the latches on the briefcase up. He opens it, an assortment of cards neatly stacked inside surrounding the deck. Bakura slips his fingers around it and clutches it tightly, making his way from the room, another idea forming in his head.

In the basement of the house, which is as neatly furnished as the rest just a little more empty, there is a range of dueling technology from duel-disks to spinning hologram projectors. Bakura stumbled upon the treasures while on a late night walk about the mansion a few days prior. He picks up one of the spinning disks, sliding the sleeve onto his left arm, slipping the blue eyes shining dragon inside and shuffling before placing the deck in its appropriate spot. The machine comes to life, setting his life points at 2000 even though he won't need them. He makes his way up the stairs and heads towards the back yard.

Bakura draws the five cards he needs, placing one in the centre of the spinning disk. He watched Kaiba and Yugi duel using the devices once before, so he understood how they worked. It had been a long time since he had actually dueled, and was thankful he didn't have an opponent. He pulls his arm back, tossing the disk a good distance away.

"Polymerization, fuse my three blue eyes white dragons together! Come forth, blue eyes ultimate dragon!" Bakura shouts, the disk spinning as it produces a realistic hologram of the dragon. All three of its heads let out a screech as Bakura tries not to shrink away from the large creature. He pulls the disk back to his hand before removing the cards and placing the shining dragon in the centre of the disk.

"I sacrifice my ultimate dragon to summon the blue eyes shining dragon!" He yells, tossing the disk out once more. The hologram of the ultimate dragon shatters, a blindly bright white light taking its place. Bakura puts up his arms to block out the light, his eyes widening as it subsides.

Blue eyes shining dragon lets out a high pitched shriek, its body a light blue color with a mechanical appearance. It lands on the ground and Bakura walks around it so he's standing in front of it, a smile on his face. The dragon notices him and looks down at his lithe form. Bakura stares up at its large form.

"Perfection."

Bakura makes his way back inside, slipping Kaiba's deck back into the briefcase and shutting it, flipping down the clasps and exiting the study. He hears the limo pulling into the driveway and he rushes downstairs, putting the disk back and running into his room just as the front door opens. He lets out a sigh, opening the box to his new phone and plugging it in. A smile graces his lips. It was only a matter of time now.


End file.
